


Pipe down Now, Lover

by Synka



Series: Lounge Bar AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartender Original Percival Graves, Implied Sexual Content, Lounge bar, M/M, Musician Newt Scamander, Musicians, To Be Continued, Violinist Original Percival Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: （前小提琴手）調酒師葛雷夫/離鄉追夢音樂人紐特，AU。不確定本文是否會收錄在正篇，暫時先額外放著。





	Pipe down Now, Lover

**Author's Note:**

> * （前小提琴手）調酒師葛雷夫 x 離鄉追夢音樂人紐特  
> * 正篇名稱：The Song Remains the Same  
> * 不確定本文是否會收錄在正篇，暫時先額外放著。
> 
> * 調酒師葛雷夫和皮奎里合資，開了一間lounge bar。有次瑟拉菲娜表示要去度假，這段期間的營運和管理就暫時全權交給葛雷夫。本來每週四都會來的駐唱終止合約了，必須另聘一位新的歌手。最後，他找到的人是紐特。  
> * 勇敢離鄉背井追夢的英國年輕人紐特，與逐漸消磨掉生活熱情的工作狂葛雷夫。論年輕人如何轉變中年人的生活。但其實我只是很想看紐特揣著吉他對海豚唱藍調的畫面。  
> * 葛雷夫原先以小提琴為志業，但到大概20-25歲左右就不顧家裡反對，放棄了小提琴的事業。之後就投入調酒工作。  
> * 紐特是英國來的貧窮音樂人，有一段光彩後又迅速褪色的過去，來到美國重新開始。他創作的音樂以獨立音樂為主。會彈奏古典吉他、木吉他，也會操作合成器等等電子器材。  
> * 在本系列的故事裡，週一的駐唱是蒂娜，週二是雅各和奎妮的組合，週三是魁登斯，週四是紐特，週五是葛雷夫的黑膠日。西瑟斯在音樂產業公司工作，和葛雷夫、瑟拉菲娜是朋友，過去三人曾經共組樂團。
> 
> * Title is from This Must Be My Dream by The 1975.

  
01\. 耳洞  
　　調酒師葛雷夫有兩對不為人知的耳洞，一組打在耳根上，一組打在耳垂上。是過去倚仗著年輕氣盛的結果，當下並沒考慮太多。他只記得，那是決心不再走家族為他設計好的道路時，他給予自我的一個反叛期印記，作為對於青春的註解。雖然之後的好幾年他未曾戴過耳環，一次也沒有；但他確實留住了那四個隱密的孔洞，定期以矽膠耳棒維持它們。這是出於何種原因，他不曉得。  
　　現在回想起來，或許那是種啟示，是一種他尚未完全放棄追尋所愛之物的啟示。即使到了久遠的後來，他早已忘卻感到熱情的理由；他仍留住那印記，像人類維持住痕跡器官。那東西便是他曾經的追尋所遺留的痕跡器官。

　　在這之後就是許多次的秋冬輪迴。春夏交替數次了，波西瓦也不再輕狂如昔。

　　直到後來的後來，當他聽見那年輕人唱著Layla而墜入情網時；當他見證那人將口袋的零錢和夢想耕耘成更廣大的事物時；當他和那位英國人躺在歡愛後凌亂褶皺的床單上時；當對方用音樂人的手指碰觸他的耳根，驚異於他的印記時；他說，那是我曾經用來記憶夢想的證據，如今我不再需要它們了。因為我現在擁有你，紐特。你就是我夢想的實體。  
　　紐特不可能這麼輕易放過他。軟硬兼施地要對方講述穿耳洞的年紀和故事後，要他戴上給自己瞧瞧。看著看著便說，我怎麼捨得讓這對的耳洞消失。耳鬢廝磨，紐特的留戀是此刻蹭著波西瓦鬢角的那抹微笑，他親吻對方戴著金屬環的耳根，輕輕地說話。  
　　留著它們吧。這一次留住的理由，可以算是為了我嗎？

  
02\. 兩個人  
　　一個人的生活變成兩個之後，紐特因緣際會前往了波西瓦真正的家。那是一幢價值不斐的獨棟建築，這點就不說了。另附有獨立的花園、前庭、後院、游泳池，這個也不細談了。值得一提的是，紐特在看到葛雷夫的大床時撲上去滾了兩圈半，全身衣服起了摺皺的波瀾，露出大片的腹部、腰部肌膚。他對波西瓦說，你的床非常舒適，我感覺我能就這樣睡著直到後天晚上。你來嗎？  
　　實際上，波西瓦比任何人都還清楚，對方的意有所指在愛人面前是多情的謎底。不過波西瓦，身為一個體諒的紳士，儘管眼前的景象是如何撩人，他也只是踏著優雅的步伐至床沿，彎下身軀給紐特一枚深深的吻，接著以沙啞深沉的音質說話。你很可愛，他說。之後他轉身離去，下樓了，只留下紐特一個人。紐特趕在波西瓦離開臥室之前囁嚅了一聲謝謝，然後剩下的時間用來微微地噘嘴。

　　啊，差一點就成了。

  
03\. 麥浪  
　　在一個最初的夜晚，兩人彼此愛撫的程度達到了一種前所未有的顛峰，無論是吐息的頻率或是脈點的搏動速度都給了過於熱切的暗示，全是性愛的前兆。波西瓦首先退開，偏偏他歪斜的領扣早已暴露真意，所以紐特摟住他的頸子又是要吻上來，鬆垮的襯衫再也藏不住秘密了。  
　　可是波西瓦說，我想慢慢來，好嗎？我是真的很想留住你。然後飛快地在對方的唇角上啄了一次，說我們今晚不會做。紐特注視著對方的眼睛，是古典吉他那沉浸於歷史的色澤。如今他已與對方熟稔，眼神不再蜻蜓點水地飄移。紐特很認真地回話，你知道今晚我們上床與否，和我會不會留下一點關聯也沒有，對吧？他左手撫摸波西瓦的面頰，語氣過於安靜，不願破碎這寂靜的夜晚。無論今晚你的決定是什麼，我都會留下的。  
　　他的眼瞳在月光下看上去像是年輕山巒與古老海洋的後裔，中間還鑲著一圈鍍金的晨光。他的眼睛就是大自然的體現，而他深沉的瞳孔訴說著人性中最原始的愛。  
　　波西瓦為之著迷、為之沉醉。他說，我知道、我知道，只是。他愛憐地用手指撥弄著紐特柔軟的瀏海，又是打著捲、又是撫平它們，他的手指比語言更能說愛。只是，我想慢慢地、確實地把我的感情放入你的生活裡。

　　紐特刻意地放開雙手，讓自己向後倒進蓬鬆的枕頭裡，想做出無可奈何的樣子，臉上的緋紅色卻自頸項延伸出賣著他。紐特說，難以置信，但，好吧。頭一傾斜，就偽裝自己賭氣了。波西瓦清楚自己唇角的兩側都勾了起來，他給了紐特一個眉宇都溫柔著的微笑。聽話，他不輕不重地說著，好嗎？  
　　年輕的音樂人已經將臉埋進枕頭裡了，他暴露出來的耳後與頸背全都是豔麗的鮮紅，像極了晚霞與夕陽的渲染。波西瓦預想之後每一次與對方共度的傍晚和黎明，他親吻紐特的捲髮，好似在親吻薄暮下稻金的麥浪。

　　晚安。

 

  
May 28, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> * Layla (Unplugged) by Eric Clapton.
> 
> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
